


Crude world

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe, Camaraderie, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Permanent Injury, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate universe where Neal is a mechanic on board of an oil rig, Peter a new driller, Jones a roughneck, Diana a motorhand (junior driller position, so basically the right hand of Peter). and Mozzie the head RN and radioman. Everything seems fine on the rig, until it isn´t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crude world

**Author's Note:**

> This story fills the ´survival scenario´ square on my h/c bingo card. It was written for Caffrey-Burke day 2015.  
> The gorgeous art is courtesy of Kanarek13, it can be found on my LJ: http://nywcgirl.livejournal.com/52878.html

 

 

 

 

 

´Peter, we need to get out of here, they are waiting for us at the lifeboats. Peter! Let´s go…´

Neal stumbled and slammed into a metal railing, when the rig started tilting. He groaned by the sudden pain in his side when he tried to gain leverage to get up again.

The rig was sinking, there was no denying it anymore, if they didn´t get off now, it would be too late.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_Wednesday morning 9:00 a.m._ **

´ _Helicopter on deck in 5 minutes_ ´ the intercom system blared. Some of the crewmembers in the break room got up and geared up in their survival suits, grabbing their luggage and walking towards the exit.

Neal didn´t look up as he was having a cup of coffee in his break. He started working at 12.00 p.m. so he was off in three hours. He rubbed his eyes. It had been a tiring shift, as they had problems with one of the compressors and Neal had been trying to get it back online for the better part of the night, tripping the fire alarm on two occasions, not earning him a lot of thanks from the crew that was asleep. The first alarm triggered everybody to evacuate to the free fall life boats on the north side of the platform. The second time he was able to disengage the alarm before most of the crew had left their bunks.

Neal finished his coffee and went back out to the engine room when he saw the helicopter flying up towards the rig. He watched it disappearing behind the living quarters, where the helideck was located.

Neal plugged in his headset with his radio and radioed in, to inform the control room that he was finishing the last tests on the compressor before ending his shift.

 

* * *

 

At twelve, Neal walked outside and the weather had turned, there was a fog forming and there would be no more helicopters with this weather. Oh, well, he was going to bed anyway. When he finished his shift, he had updated his back to back what he had been doing, so Joe could finish the job.

He changed in the changing room and walked into the mess to get lunch, before turning in.

“What´s on the menu for today?”

“I have some fabulous quail eggs and caviar on toast.” the cook said amused, while he slapped a steak and fries on a plate and handed it to Neal.

“No veggies?” Neal looked at the steak and sighed.

“You know Neal, you are the only one that asks for vegetables, not even Diana asks for it.”

Neal gave the man a glare.

“And for dessert?”

“There are several pies in the cooling, ice cream or some chocolate mousse, help yourself.” The cook said while walking back to the stove to help the next in line.

Neal walked to one of the many tables and looked at the cooling where several pies were displayed. The apple crumble and cherry pie both looked delicious; maybe he would have a small piece of each.

Now that he had the food in his hands, his stomach growled, he hadn´t realized he was this hungry.

While he bolted down his steak, Diana, the motor man, came in and grabbed herself some lunch and sat opposite of Neal.

“Hey Caffrey, is that compressor back online?”

“Yeah, I tested it just before I handed over my shift, it should be working properly again.” While Neal was explaining what he had done, a man Neal had not seen before walked up to them. He had the look of an oil veteran; he must have arrived with the chopper this morning. Neal smiled inside, the guy was eye candy. So it surprised Neal when the man stopped at their table.

“Diana Berrigan?” the man asked.

“You must be Peter Burke.” Diana extended her hand and Peter shook it.

“Yeah, I understand you are my motor man, or should I say woman.” He smiled warmly.

“Motor man will do fine.”

“Neal, this is Peter Burke, he´s our new driller, he is replacement for Frank. Peter, Neal Caffrey, our head mechanic. He was just telling me about the repairs he did on compressor C-814.”

Frank Dyne, their driller, had a family emergency and had left the rig in a hurry, Diana had taken care of things, but she wasn´t a driller yet, so Peter was send as a replacement.

“Nice to meet you Neal.” Peter said smiling. “Maybe if you have time, you can walk me through the installation, or did you just finish your shift?”

“Neal was just about to go to bed.” Diana interrupted.

“I´m happy to show you around. I Can´t fall asleep immediately anyway. I would have channel surfed before going to bed, so no problem.” Neal said smiling back at Peter.

 

* * *

 

When Peter came into the mess the next morning, the sign said: ´ _Today: eggs Benedict, bacon, ham, hash browns, waffles and pancakes_.´ He was hungry, he had worked late last night, getting acquainted with the rig and its crew.

He piled breakfast on his plate and walked over to where Diana and Neal were sitting, they were having their mid shift break probably. When he sat down, Peter could see Neal scanning his plate with a big smile on his face.

“My ex-wife would never let me eat these things at home, but I guess that this job is a good excuse to eat like it is the last week of my life.” Peter defended himself.

“Well if you keep it up, it will be the last week of your life. This is a heart attack waiting to happen.” Neal said laughing.

Dirk, the new roustabout, walked over to the table where the roustabouts and Roughnecks resided.

“Want to play a prank on the new guy, boss?” Diana enquired.

“What do you have in mind? I don´t want trouble on my first rotation.” Peter looked a bit skeptical.

“Nah, just some fun, I will take care of it.” Diana got up and walked over to the other table.

“Hey guys, I need some help coming Sunday for mass, Dirk, can you help me?” Diana smiled at the new guy.

“S.. sure, whatever you need, boss.”

“Good, Sunday morning, if the weather permits, you need to put the chairs from the cantina on the helideck. Moz will lead the mass, and I want to make sure everyone has a seat. If you need help, ask one of the guys.” With that, she left and went back to work.

Peter and Neal kept a straight face and continued their meal.

 

* * *

 

**_Sunday morning 8.00 a.m._ **

When Neal walked into the mess room, there were no chairs. He looked around confused, until he remembered that Di was playing a prank on the new guy, so he grabbed his coat and walked up to the helideck, not really climbing it, but staying in the fire fighters spot, just underneath the deck. For sure, there was the new guy placing the chairs on the helideck.

Neal chuckled, as he could hear the helicopter approaching in the distance.

´ _Helicopter on deck in 5 minutes_ ´ Mozzie´s voice announced over the intercom, but Dirk didn´t seemed to have heard the message as he kept placing chairs in rows.

Soon enough the senior crew joined Neal and they were all chuckling, as the helicopter was already approaching the deck and started hovering in front of the rig, as it couldn´t land.

Dirk looked around in panic once he realized the helicopter couldn´t land with the chairs on the deck. He started gathering them as fast as he can, but still… Neal took pity on him and quickly jumped on the helideck and started helping out and a couple of roustabouts also joined in, they had all been there.

Once everything was cleared and the helicopter could drop off his cargo, the helicopter crew powered down and walked up to the living quarters. Neal quickly walked up to the pilot and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, before walking in the opposite direction, not noticing that Peter had been watching them.

“Dirk, start cleaning up the dog house.” Peter yelled, he felt a bit frustrated. He had gotten a vive from Neal, but he must have misinterpreted it. It was obvious that Neal and this woman had a history.

Dirk nodded and walked away with a small smile on his face, hopefully the guys would stay off his back now that they had their hazing. Peter joined the helicopter crew indoors, he knew Diana would take care of the drilling. They weren´t expecting to hit any pay dirt in the next couple of days, as the progression was slow.

“Hi, I´m Peter, the new driller.” Peter introduced himself to the helicopter crew.

“Oh, hi, I´m Sara and this is my co-pilot Jim Baker. We thought we would have a cup of coffee before we fly back. The chopper also needs to be refueled.”

“Yeah, sure, no problem. Sorry for earlier, I had no idea we were expecting a helicopter.”

“No worries, this isn´t the first time. Mozzie informed me while we were flying over. It happens more than you think. Did they tell you about the guy they gave two ping pong pallets and told him to guide us in?”

“No, they didn´t…” Peter smiled at the thought. He didn't want to be that guy. They sure took hazing serious on this rig.

“He still works here, ask him.”

“I will, well, it was nice to meet you.” Peter got up and walked back to the dog house. Dirk had done a great job, the dog house was clean. Peter had to admit that the guy was a hard worker, maybe he was a keeper. He would decide whether to keep him at the end of the rotation. He sat down and dismissed Diana, telling her to take a break while he scanned the gauges.

Suddenly there was shouting inside the derrick and Peter ran over to see what was going on. One of the derrickmen got caught with his hand between the pipes at the monkeyboard and was injured. When they got him down, Peter saw it is Matt Keller. He told him to report in the infirmary and called Mozzie on the radio to be on standby for him.

With one man down, they couldn´t run pipe in the same tempo, so he radioed Di and asked her to wake one of the other derrickmen to take Keller´s spot on the monkeyboard.

 

* * *

 

As Peter was rotating together with Diana, he got to go home after only three weeks. But he still was happy to leave, as it had been a stressful three weeks.

“ _Helicopter on deck in fifteen minutes_.” Came through the intercom.

Peter hurried along, there was no time for breakfast. He rapidly packed his stuff. He had written down all his notes in the logbook last night and he had talked to his back to back on the phone, so there shouldn´t be any problems.

“ _Helicopter on deck in five minutes_.”

Peter quickly pulled on his survival suit and climbed the stairs to the helicopter deck. Mozzie, Diana, Neal and one of the well guys were already waiting. They were the last of their rotation to leave the platform.

Once the helicopter touched down and the new crew got out, Peter quickly shook the hand of the new driller and told him nothing new had happened, so they were still good. Everybody quickly climbed in and they were off. It was more than an hour back to shore, so Peter let himself doze off. With the noise, one couldn´t talk to each other anyway, the headset barely filtered out the noise of the rotor blades. He saw Neal and Diana had taken a book with them.

When they arrived at the airport, they went through customs and immigration, get out of their survival gear, still joking and that was it, their shift had ended. Everybody said goodbye to each other and went to their cars or spouses were waiting for them.

Peter saw Neal walking up to the bus stop. Peter got in his car and drove up to the bus stop.

“Care for a ride into town?”

“Yeah, sure. Thanks”

Neal got into Peter´s SUV.

“No car?”

“No, when I need a car I rent one, no use having a car that sits in the garage. I mostly use public transport.”

“You are probably right. I didn´t get breakfast at the rig. Would you like to join me for breakfast?” He asked. God, he sounded lame, even to himself, Peter thought self-consciously.

“Yeah, sure. Do you know a place?” Neal said easily.

“No, not really, do you?”

“Yeah, keep going, and at the next intersection, make a right. There is cozy coffee house where they serve the best blueberry pancakes.”

Peter followed Neal´s directions and parked the car in front of the place. It looked exactly as Neal had described it and when they entered the place, a delicious pancake/bacon scent waved towards them.

“I´m starved.” Peter sat down while his stomach made itself known, earning a chuckle from Neal.

They ordered and while they waited for their coffees, a silence fell. Peter studied Neal. He was dressed to the nines. Designer jeans that fitted just right, a nice button down that accentuated his eyes. Get a grip Peter.

“Sorry, I asked you here, but did you need to be somewhere, girlfriend, wife?” Peter felt a blush creeping in his cheeks.

“No, no wife, or ex, or girlfriend.” Neal smiled. “And you?”

“No, I divorced three years ago. My ex, Elizabeth and I are still friends, but she couldn´t handle the stress from me being away all the time. So once we divorced, we found that that we are better friends than spouses…”

“Yeah, I know the feeling.” Neal was staring openly now.

“Ever been married?” Stupid, Burke, he already told you he didn´t have a wife of ex.

“No, we lived together, but in the end, we had a post-it relationship as we worked in different shifts, it was doomed from the beginning, so like you, I am good friends with my ex-girlfriend. I guess you have met her.”

“The red headed pilot?”

“Good guess, that is her alright. Her name is Sara.”

“Come to think of it, she mentioned her name.”

“You met her then?”

“Briefly on the rig. She is nice.”

The waitress brought their breakfasts and Peter almost inhaled the pancakes with maple syrup and a side order of bacon. Neal had, as he had mentioned before, ordered the blueberry pancakes, they also looked delicious.

When they were done, Peter´s stare lingered on Neal who looked away after a while. Neal cleared his throat.

“Hey, thanks for breakfast, I must be going.”

“Yeah, of course. Wait, give me your number, so maybe I can give you a call when we go back, I can give you a ride to the airport?”

“Sure, do you have a pen?” Neal wrote down his number on a napkin, got up, picking up his duffel bag and said good bye to Peter.”

“See you.”

Neal walked out of the coffee shop and Peter stared through the shop window as Neal hailed a cab outside, got in and drove off.

Neal really was handsome, funny and definitely his type. Peter always had been a sucker for long legged brunettes with blue eyes.

He stayed seated for a while longer, while enjoyed another cup of coffee.

 

* * *

 

The four weeks home flew by and Peter found himself home alone in the hotel he had booked for the night before he had to leave for the rig. Peter had found himself thinking of Neal more and more, which was stupid. They had just met, and hell, Neal had an ex-girlfriend and he himself an ex-wife. Maybe Neal wasn´t even into men. But he hadn´t been able to stop thinking about Neal, and now that he was on the verge of seeing him again, he couldn´t stop thinking about him. Peter picked up the phone and dialed.

“ _Caffrey_.”

Peter could hear music in the background and people chatting.

“Hi Neal, it´s Peter.”

“ _Oh, hi Peter, what´s up?”_ Neal sounded just like he remembered.

“Nothing really, I…”

“ _I´m in town, having a drink with the guys, oops sorry Diana, and girl, why don´t you come by? We are at The belly buster_.”

“Well, I´m not sure. I don´t want to impose.”

“ _Oh, come on Peter, don´t be shy.”_

Peter could hear the telephone being passed through.

“ _Hey boss, come on, come over and have a drink with us, it will be the last one in six weeks.”_

Peter thought about it and they were right, why wouldn´t he have a little fun?

“OK, I´m coming over.”

He could hear the cheering on the other side and disconnected the call. He grabbed his car keys but then thought better of it and asked the front desk to call him cab.

When he entered the bar, he could hear Diana having a discussion with Mozzie, he could see most of the crew was here. It was understandable as they all came from different parts of the country, they all probable stayed in a hotel the evening before departure.

He walked up to them and Neal was the first one to see him. Peter could feel something stirring when Neal´s blue gaze fell on him and stayed on him while he walked over. He swallowed tickly.

“Hey Peter, good to see you, how was your time off?” Neal smiled.

“Good, visited my family, did some home repairs, you know, the usual.”

“And what did you do?”

“Nothing in particularly.” Neal lied easily.

“Come on Caffrey, you can brag. He worked on his paintings. Next rotation, he will have a vernissage with his paintings in New York.”

“A vernissage?”

“Yeah, an exposition, but it is just a local gallery.” Neal tried to down play his talent.

“Is that true?” Peter was surprised to hear that Neal was an artist. He had never expected that form his head mechanic.

“Boss, you should see his work, it is amazing. I have one of his paintings at home.” Diana said proudly.

Jones walked up to them with a plate full of beer, and the topic changed. Turned out that they were all staying in the same hotel, so they took a couple of cabs to get back. Peter died to ask Neal if he wanted a night cap, but decided against it. He still had to prove his position in the crew and he didn´t want to entice anybody on the rig.

 

* * *

 

**_Two weeks into their rotation_ **

****

When they finally hit pay dirt, the mud logger walked up to Peter and told him they had struck oil. Peter smiled. This was good. Finally, they could use the break. He told to increase the mud density to compensate for the increase in well pressure.

He told Diana to keep circulating and that he would grab a bite to eat. He had just made it to the restaurant when there was a loud crash and the platform moved. Almost immediately after the hit, the Stand by emergency alarm sounded.

“Prepare to evacuate” he called out to the people present in the restaurant, better safe than sorry, and ran back to the Dog house to see what was going on.

Peter grabbed his radio and asked what was going one. Diana informed him that a supply boat had hit the rig. The impact had been grave enough to displace the rig, so she suggested stopping all activity. Peter confirmed this. The mud man called in to tell Peter that he lost circulation. He did his best to get the mud pumps back online.

Peter came up to the dog house and watched the indictors and he could see the kick coming. With no mud pumps they couldn´t circulate kill fluid.

When Peter realized he wouldn´t be able to kill the well, Peter hit the evacuation alarm button and almost instantly hit the button to close the BOP´s, but the shear rams didn´t close. Over the radio, he called Neal, who had to be close, probably already called by the mud man, because he entered the doghouse not a minute after Peter had radioed in.

“What´s wrong?” Neal panted, he must have run.

“The mud pumps are off line and the BOP doesn´t close, we can´t contain the kick. She will gush on us.” He shouted at Neal to be heard over the sirens.

At that moment, the rig tilted and the door Neal had come through closed with a loud bang. They could hear all sort of debris hitting the door.

“We´re trapped, we need to get out of here.” Peter shouted.

Both men started pushing against the door. It didn´t help that it was an emergency door that opened outward. Great in case of fire, not so great if you had to push it open with probably all sort of stuff lying on top of it.

“Peter, is there another way out?”

“No, only the windows, but there is meshing in front of them.”

“We need to try.”

Neal hit the window with a fire extinguisher he had found. Together with Peter, who started banging it with another one, they were able to break it. Then Neal took out a pair of heavy duty wire cutter from his belt and cut away the meshing.

“Good thinking.” Peter panted next to Neal.

“Let´s go.” Neal ran away, with Peter in pursuit.

When Peter arrived at the choke manifold, Neal was already working on the hydraulic system. Underneath them, there was a rumbling sound, like an earthquake. Both men stilled. Neal looked at Peter with a questionable face.

“It´s the kick. We can´t contain it if the BOP´s don´t close. Let´s go.”

“No, you go, I can fix it. At least, we can save the rig.”

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

OK, tell me what I can do.”

Neal glanced at Peter´s face and could see it was no use to talk him into leaving.”

“Grab that hose, it needs to be connected to that manifold.” Neal took his wrench and tightened the connection he was working on.

The rig started shaking and squeeking, Neal glanced anxiously at Peter, who was shaking his head.

“We can´t do it, Neal!” Peter shouted.

“Yes, we can.” Neal pulled with all his might but also realized it was a lost cause. Peter shook his head again, shouting to Neal to leave. But Neal didn´t hear him above the noise and he was focused on reconnecting the hoses.

“Neal, let´s go! NOW!” He grabbed Neal´s coverall and dragged Neal away from the manifold. Neal got to his feet and started running after Peter, when there was a sudden terrible roaring sound.

The kick had reached the surface.

Both men were running on the outside staircase towards the freefall lifeboats when a thunderous roaring sounded, followed by an explosion. Debris and shrapnel flew around and both men could feel the heat reaching them. The rig started tilting, very slowly.

Neal felt like he had ran too long, a sort of nick in his side, but he didn´t pay attention to it, as their only chance for survival were the free fall life boats.

They finally reached the last free fall life boat; the others had already been launched.

“Boss, come on.” It was Diana, who had waited for them. Peter made a mental note to keep her in his crew, if they made it out of here alive. He quickly entered the boat and buckled in.

“Neal?” When Peter looked around him, he didn´t see him. The sudden decrease in noise inside the boat was almost overwhelming.

“Diana, have you seen Neal? He was right behind me on the stairs.”

“I will have a look, stay seated.” Jones told him.

Jones exited the vessel, and ran back, the way he had seen Peter ran towards the boat. He had difficulty running and had to stop when the rig started tilting again. A second explosion could be heard. When he reached the deck below, he saw Neal lying on the grating.

“Neal, come on man, you need to get up.” Jones shook him hard.

Neal started moving and blinked confused at Jones. Jones could see that Neal must have hit his head as blood flowed over his face. Neal pushed himself up with the help of Jones and wavered. Jones literally dragged Neal back up the stairs when the rig suddenly creaked and groaned.

“Shit, she´s sinking.” Jones shouted.

“Diana, Peter, get out of the free fall, the inclination of the rig will prevent it from launching properly.” Jones shouted in the entrance to the boat.

Diana pulled Peter out of his seat and they exited the boat.

“Peter, hold Neal, so Diana and I can launch a life craft.”

Peter grabbed Neal under his shoulder and dragged him towards the railing where Jones and Diana threw the lift raft in the water.

“Neal, stay with us, OK? You need to keep awake. That is an order!”

“Got a knife?” Peter shouted to Diana.

“Always be prepared, boss.” She came back with rappel gear for Peter and Neal and helped Neal into the harness. Neal didn´t react much and he certainly didn´t help getting the harness on.

“Neal, you with us?” We need to rappel down to the raft, OK?”

Neal nodded weakly but they all could see he wasn´t going to make it on his own.

“Diana, he won´t make it. You go and take care of Neal from the bottom end.”

Peter gently slapped Neal´s face, to get his attention.

“Change of plans, Neal. We are going to lower you down.”

Diana went over the railing first to get ready to guide Neal into the raft. Jones then climbed over the railing and Peter maneuvered Neal over the railing, so he was in front of Jones.

“Let´s go Peter, she isn´t going to last much longer.”

Peter quickly got ready and they started descending. Halfway down, Neal went completely limp. Luckily Jones had Neal in front of him, so they were OK, he was safely strapped in the harness, so he couldn´t fall. Diana pulled Neal into the raft and once Peter was in there as well, she started paddling away from the sinking rig, helped by Jones. Another explosion could be heard.

Peter rearranged Neal in a semi-seated position and tapped his cheeks, but it only resulted in a groan, Neal didn´t really wake up.

“Come on Caffrey, Neal, come on, don´t do this to me.”

The currents and wind were in their favor and carried them away from the sinking rig. When Diana thought it was safe, Jones and she crawled into the shelter of the raft.

Diana located the first aid kit and opened it.

“How is he doing, boss?” Diana noticed that Peter was pale and sweating. “Are you OK?”

“Yeah, I´m fine.”

“Sure, you´re fine, let me examine Neal and afterwards I´ll check you over.”

While she made her way over to Neal, she handed Peter and Jones some pills against sea sickness. When Jones looked up at her, she replied.

“We can´t get sea sick and vomit, we need to keep hydrated.”

Jones dry swallowed the pills.

“Diana, did we send a distress signal?”

“Of course, boss, Mozzie sent it before he evacuated. But with these winds and currents, it will take them some time to locate us.”

She was sitting in front of Neal by now and pinched his deltoid muscle. “Neal, come on, wake up.”

She was rewarded with a groan and a weak attempt to get away from the pain.

“Good Caffrey, come on, wake up, you can´t sleep on the job.” Peter joined in.

Meanwhile, Diana had checked Neal´s head and came to the conclusion that Neal had probably hit his head on the iron stairs. She bandaged the open head wound. When she put pressure on it, Neal´s eyes flew open and he flinched.

“It´s OK, Caffrey. You are OK. We are safe.”

Neal blinked in confusion, his gaze unfocused. It also took him too long to react, which worried Diana.

“Neal?”

He reacted to his name being called, but wasn´t really aware. The low moan that escaped him said enough, probably a bad concussion.

Diana turned to Peter. “Are you hurt, Peter?”

“I don´t think so, or at least not bad. I was hit by something on my leg and arm.”

Diana felt the limps but there was only a small amount of blood from a cut she bandaged and the leg had a nasty contusion, but there was nothing she could do about it.

When there was a moan again, all three of them immediately looked at Neal, who regained consciousness again and blinked around.

“m sick” he muttered. All color drained from his face.

“Don´t vomit Caffrey.” Diana said stern. “Do you think you can swallow a pill?”

“Pill?”

“Let´s try anyway, you can´t afford to lose more fluids.” Diana put the pill in his mouth and gave him a small sip of water. Just enough to swallow the pill.

“nt feel w´ll” Neal mumbled again.

His eyes stared rolling back and Diana slapped his cheeks again.

“No sleeping Caffrey, come on.”

“… b´ssy.”

Diana glanced over to Peter, who started the close his eyes as well.

“Peter, Jones, you rest. I will stay up with Caffrey, we can take turns.”

“OK.” Came from both men, they both tried to get comfortable in the small raft. Within minutes Diana only heard the soft and not so soft snoring from both men.

“Caffrey, you still with me?”

“Am I?”

Diana was concerned about the amount of confusion that poured from Neal. He started listing to his left, so Diana grabbed him around the waist to guide him back up. She felt something wet. Come to think of it, his whole lower back side was wet. They must have a leak in the raft. She gently guided Neal, so he was leaning towards her, but to her horror, she realized that wetness was blood.

A whole lot of blood.

Neal´s blood…

 

“Jones, Jones, wake up.” Diana said urgently, shaking him. Jones was awake immediately.

“What´s wrong?”

“Help me turn Neal, he is bleeding somewhere.”

They manhandled Neal into a semi lying position so they could examine his back. Diana gasped when she saw the large laceration in his lower back. Why hadn´t they seen it earlier?

“Neal, why didn´t you tell us you were hurt?”

“Hurt?” Neal asked disoriented, now that Diana paid attention, she could see that he was shivering.

“Oh, come on, Neal, don´t go into shock on me. Jones is there an emergency blanket in there somewhere?”

Jones pulled out a pressure bandage, they applied but it was not big enough to seal up the whole wound. Jones slipped out of his coverall and took his T-shirt off and handed it to Diana. She placed it on Neal´s back and pushed down. Neal didn´t respond to the added pressure and resulting pain, which was not a good sign. Jones arranged the foil blanket over Neal´s torso.

All the jostling in the raft had woken up Peter.

“What is going on?”

“Neal is going into shock, he has a deep laceration in his back and was bleeding out on us.”

“Is he OK?”

“He will be if we are rescued in time. Go back to sleep, I will keep pressure on the wound. If I get tired, I will wake you up.”

“No way I can sleep now, I will do it, you two go to sleep.” Peter said with a tired smile. Peter placed his hands over the wound and Diana let go and rinsed her hands with sea water before resting her head against the inflated rubber ring of the raft. It didn´t take long with the rocking of the waves to lull her to sleep. Jones was already snoring.

“Neal? You´re awake?”

“Hmm?”

“How are you holding up?”

“trsty.”

“I bet you are thirsty, when one of the others is awake, I will ask if they can get us some water.”

“K”

Neal was shivering, so Peter tucked the blanket a bit more around Neal.

“You know, I always take the sea survival courses, but I never imagined I would ending up needing the skills. Did you?”

“No” Neal whispered. “long?”

“How long we are already in this raft? I have no idea, a couple of hours? They are already searching for us, with that ex of yours in the lead probably.”

That got a small smile on Neal´s face. Suddenly Neal´s eyes rolled back and his face when slack. Peter called out to him and shook him. When Neal didn´t respond, Peter´s heart sank. This couldn´t be happening, he had to do something, but there was nothing he could do.

“Neal, come on, you can´t give up…. I… I…” Peter swallowed. “I love you.”

 

* * *

 

When the mayday had come in at the coast guard, Sara was off duty, but the pilots were a close community, so the dispatcher had called her to tell her the P36 had sent out a distress call.

Meanwhile, the crew of the rescue chopper had taken off. They knew that a couple of miles to the north two coast guard vessels were ready to take to sea to rescue the crew of the rig.

“Are there casualties?” Sara asked.

“None reported. It was Mozzie that made the call, he said they were abandoning the rig with the free falls.”

“That´s good.” Sara sighed in relief. “I´m coming over.”

“OK.” The dispatcher knew better than to keep her away from the recue base. Later on, the camera crews would swamp the place, so it would be better if she came now. In the mean time the pilot informed the dispatcher that their ETA was twenty six minutes.

Twenty six minutes later they arrived at the sinking rig. They had encountered three free fall life boats who had signaled that they were OK. They would be picked up by the rescue vessels. They would look for survivors in the water. The co-pilot had calculated the currents and wind and set a new course where they could expect possible survivors who were not in the boats.

The light was already fading and the pilots were just about to switch to thermal vision when they saw a light arrow. The co-pilot informed the dispatcher that they had found survivors and the pilot flew lower to confirm that it was indeed a life raft. They didn´t see people from this height so the diver prepared to go into the water. But as an emergency flare had been fired, there must be at least one survivor.

The diver jumped and swam towards the raft. The first one he encountered was Diana so he helped her in the hoisting sling. In the mean time he crawled into the raft and signaled three more survivors. Diana informed the hoist man that they had two injured men, one of them badly, so a basket was lowered to hoist Neal up. Neal would be next, that way, Peter and Jones could assist the diver with maneuvering Neal into the basket. Diana watched the three men trying to get Neal as gently as possible without too much jarring into the basket and after some anxious minutes, the hoist sign was given. Diana could see that Neal was completely limp and drained of all color. The bandage and T-shirt were already completely soaked through with blood.

The moment the hoist man pulled the basket inside, Diana called out to Neal. She took his cold hand in hers.

“We´re saved, Neal. Hang on.”

Peter and Jones, together with the diver were winched in, the door closed and they started the return flight.

The diver who was also the medic examined Neal, re-bandaged the wounds and started several IV´s. Neal had regained consciousness when the medic had redressed his wounds. He wanted to cry out but was too weak to move, even to open his eyes completely. They were only partially open and his gaze was glazed and unfocused. The moaning was heart wrenching and Peter, Jones and Diana just exchanged a look.

“Neal, are you with us?” Squeeze my hand if you can hear me.”

Nothing happened, so the medic gently shook Neal.

“Neal?”

A low keening sound escaped Neal.

“Neal? Where does it hurt?”

“h´rt.” The sound was more breath than words and it was more lip read than heard with the engine sound. Neal´s face was contorted in pain. Peter grabbed Neal´s hand and squeezed it.

“OK Neal, you are going to sleep, OK? No more pain, I promise.” The medic reassured Neal.

The medic prepared a syringe and called out ´sedative´ while injecting it into Neal´s IV. The moaning stopped instantly and Neal went completely slack.

Once Neal was under, the medic checked the other three crew members. He disinfected the laceration on Peter´s leg and redressed it. He explained Peter, he expected a fracture. He treated some small cuts and bumps Diana and Jones had gotten during the evacuation. By the time they descended towards the hospital, all three were asleep. The medic had told the pilot to contact the local trauma center, that they would fly there directly and that they had one seriously injured male on board.

The moment the chopper touched down, four people rushed towards them with a gurney and before the rest of the crew or the other occupants could say anything, they had transferred Neal onto the gurney and they were rushing back inside. The medic ran next to what Peter assumed was a doctor. He was probably informing the medical staff what he had done.

Next thing, they were asked to descend the chopper and three wheelchairs were waiting for them.

“I can walk.” He heard Jones scoffing.

The moment Peter put pressure on his leg it buckled and it was because of the medical staff that he didn´t face plant on the tarmac.

The moment he sat down, all the exhaustion washed over him and he let go, going limp, but the nurses were prepared. Blankets were replaced and all there were wheeled in.

 

* * *

 

Peter woke to voices. He listened and recognized El´s voice. She was talking to someone. He wanted to say hello to her, but he fell asleep in the process.

 

The next time Peter woke, his head felt clear and he blinked his eyes open. The lights were dimmed and he turned his head to where he heard a soft snore. He smiled when he saw that it was El lying in a recliner next to his bed. Someone had placed a blanket over her and she was fast asleep. He startled a bit when a nurse came in, she smiled when she saw he was awake.

“Good to see you awake. How are you feeling?”

“Sore.” He whispered.

“That is to be expected, you went through some ordeal.”

“How is Neal?”

“Mister Caffrey?”

“Yes.”

“He is doing well, he was badly injured, we had to operate but he is stable now. He will be OK.”

“Good.” Peter could feel his eyes closing again.

“Sleep, we are taking good care of all of you.” The nurse patted Peter on the arm.

 

* * *

 

When Neal woke up, his whole body hurt. They had placed him on his stomach, so when he opened his eyes, he was staring at the white sheets underneath his head.

“Hey gorgeous.”

Neal smiled, he knew that voice everywhere. Sara.

“Is he awake?” that sounded like Peter.

“Come on Caffrey. Don´t keep us in suspense.” Diana.

How many people were there in the room? He tried to get up and look at them, but his back hurt so badly, he stopped in the middle of the movement. His head was killing him. He let out a moan he couldn´t contain.

“Careful Neal, don´t move.” That was Peter.

Someone was stroking his back, careful to avoid the places that hurt. It felt comforting and good.

“What happened?” Neal swallowed trying to get the pain under control.

“Rest, we will tell you later.”

They must have pushed some medicine, because he felt warmth spreading through his body and his eyes closed almost immediately.

 

* * *

 

Two weeks later, Neal was discharged from the hospital. The other crew members were already released. Most of them had minor injuries and were released the same day or the day after. Peter had been released a week earlier, it turned out he had a fracture in his lower leg. The fracture itself was not that bad, but since he had been walking on it, trying to get off the rig, there had been complications; Nothing they couldn´t fix, but it would be at least six weeks in a cast.

Peter had kept Neal company while he was in hospital, but once he was released, he didn´t have a reason to stay so he went back home. His parents had picked him up and they would take care of him. Once he had arrived home he had been sending emails and texts to check up on Neal. The talked on the phone and Peter found it hard to be away from Neal while he was still in the hospital.

There was an investigation still ongoing by both the oil company and government officials, but at first glance the cause was determined as a technical fault in the radar of the supply vessel, making it deviate from its course. No blame was assigned to the crew of the Petro36. Peter had been to the head office to give his statement. But nobody was blaming the rig crew.

Once there was talk about discharging Neal, he had called June. She was the closed to family that he had. June had come over to the trauma center where Neal was staying and brought clothing. She had arranged that he could be transported back home lying down, so the journey wouldn´t be too strenuous. Neal had been cleared to leave the hospital, but he was still in a lot of pain and needed help with everything. He could barely manage to walk with the walking aid they had given him and his therapists had recommended that he check into a care facility until he could manage on his own.

The doctors had told him they expected a long recovery. But June assured him, she would get him the best doctors and therapists once they were back in New York. And she would make adaptations to the house if that was necessary, but she wasn´t OK with sending Neal into some impersonal care facility.

 

 

* * *

 

Peter was watching a game at home when his phone rang.

“Burke.”

“ _Hi Peter, this is June Ellington, Neal´s landlady_.”

“Yes, of course, June, Neal told me about you. How is Neal doing?”

“ _Well, that is why I´m calling. I know you are still on sick leave, and are kept busy with the investigation, but I am under the impression Neal is not doing so well. He stays mainly in his room. He only leaves it to go to his appointments when I make him. He refuses to see the psychiatrist the company assigned him_.”

“That is strange. I talked to him last night and he told me everything was fine. But sure, I will talk to him.” Peter tried to reassure June.

Neal had been conning him.

When he got off the phone, he immediately called Neal, but the call went straight to voice mail. When he didn´t get an answer, he called June back and asked if she could recommend any midrange hotels in the city, but she insisted he stay at her place. When he explained that a friend would come over as well, as he was not allowed to drive yet, she ensured Peter that her home was big enough and friends of Neal where friends of her. She gave Peter the address and reassured him that it was OK if they arrived late.

Peter called El, explained the situation and asked if she could drive him to New York. Peter was grateful that she didn´t hesitate and told him she would pack some stuff and would be right over. She truly was a good friend.

Peter got up, grabbed some essentials and stuffed them in an overnight bag. El would have to drive as his leg was still healing.

 

* * *

 

When they entered the city, traffic was light. It was late so they didn´t have any problems finding the address June had given them. When El parked the car, Peter checked the address again. This couldn´t be right. How would Neal live in such a mansion?

He slowly exited the car and slowly made his way to the front door. Before he could ring the bell, a servant opened the door.

“Welcome, Miss Ellington is expecting you.”

Peter and El entered the house and June walked up to meet them.

“I´m June, Neal´s landlady.”

“Nice to meet you, I´m Peter and this is my friend Elizabeth.”

“Welcome, to my home. Maria will show you to your rooms so you can freshen up. I´m sorry Peter, but the bedrooms are on the first floor. Will you be able to make it? There is a service elevator, but it was not designed to transport humans. But feel free to use it if necessary, it is located in the scullery.”

“Yeah, it will take me some time, but it is fine. I can manage.”

“When you are ready Peter, please come down again and we can discuss why I called you. I have asked cook to make a light snack. You must be puckish after such a drive. Would you like coffee, tea or something stronger?”

“A glass of water would be nice.” El smiled.

“Well, Neal is always bragging about your coffee, so if it is OK, I would like to try it.”

June laughs “That sounds like Neal, alright.”

When Peter and El came back down, El can´t help herself in complimenting June on her impeccable taste. The maid had brought in some meat pies and fresh Danish, a glass of water, a pot of coffee and tea. Junes was already seated at the table and Peter and El joined her.

“You called me, it sounded serious. How has he been?”

“OK, I guess, he has been going to doctor appointments. The doctors told him he will heal over time and that there will be minimal lasting effects.”

“But you didn´t call me to tell me he is going to be fine.”

“No, I didn´t. he has horrific nightmares that keep him up at night. They involve you. I hear him scream your name.”

“Sounds familiar.” El sighed.

“Is it OK, if I go up and see if he is awake?” Peter asked.

“Sure, he will probably still be awake. Neal´s apartment is on the top floor. You cannot miss it. Go ahead.”

Peter excused himself and slowly went up the stairs. They had replaced the cast on his leg with one he could walk on, but it was uncomfortable and clumsy.

When he was standing in front of the door, he lifted his hand to knock, but hesitated. What was he going to say to Neal? I was in the neighborhood?

While his hand was still raised, the door was opened.

“I´m fine, June, I told…Peter?” Neal exclaims in surprise.

“Good evening, Neal. I was just about to knock.”

“What are you doing in the city at this time?”

“Can I come in?”

“Sorry, where are my manners? Of course, come in. I just didn´t expect you here.”

Neal stepped back so Peter could enter. He had a slight limp, climbing the stairs hadn´t done wonders for his leg.

“How are you doing, Neal?”

“OK, I guess. How about you?”

“The leg is still bothering me, but I manage. The nightmares, those are a whole other story.” Peter glanced over towards Neal.

He didn´t look too bad. Not as bad as he had expected. OK, there was the part of Neal´s head that had been shaven in the ER to get better access to his head wound, but the hair was growing back. The wound itself looked good. But it was a testimony to how Neal mental state was, that he hadn´t try to have his hair cut in a more fashionable way, so it wasn´t sticking out like that. He had got to know Neal as a man that liked to look good.

Peter did notice that Neal walked rather stiffly, probably his back that was still bothering him.

“How is your back?”

“As good as it will probably get. I´m doing the physical therapy, but the doctors warned me that I will never have full range anymore. I won´t be able to be a mechanic anymore.”

“Sorry to hear that.”

“It´s not your fault. Without Jones, Diana and you, I wouldn´t be here, so…”

While they were talking, Peter studied the loft. Apartment didn´t cover this place. Even though there weren´t much personal belongings in the space, it had something homey and cozy.

In the corner facing the terrace was an easel with a very dark themed scene. It showed a rig with a helicopter flying away during nighttime. It was spectacular, but disturbing at the same time.

“Wow, Neal, I never realized you painted this well. Diana told me you were a gifted artist and that you would have the … what was it called again?”

“A vernissage?” Neal laughed.

“Yeah that…”

A silence fell and Neal needed to break the silence.

“What are you doing here, Peter?”

Yeah, that was something Peter had asked himself as well.

“Can´t I just visit a friend?”

Sure, but not this late at night. Not this far from home. And not without calling first. My gut is telling me that June is somehow involved.”

Peter let out a chuckle. “OK, she may be involved. But to my defense, I called before I left, but it went to voicemail. She is worried about you, so she called me and we immediately came over.”

“Who is we?”

“Sorry, Elizabeth and I. I´m not cleared for driving yet, so someone had to drive me over.”

“Elizabeth is here also?”

“Yes, she is downstairs with June.”

Neal rolled his eyes to show what he thought of Peter not immediately saying El was here. Neal slowly got up and guardedly made his way down the stairs. Peter was shocked to see how vulnerable and fragile Neal appeared. It was clear he was still in considerable pain.

When they finally arrived down stairs, Peter could see Neal was exhausted. He escorted Neal to one of the chairs and Neal gratefully accepted Peter´s help.

El and June were already seated and were having small sandwiches.

“Good to see you Neal.” June put her hand on his arm and gently gave it a squeeze. Neal just returned a tired smile.

“You must be Elizabeth, nice to meet you.”

“You too, Neal, I heard a lot about you. How are you doing?”

“I´m fine.” Neal could almost feel Peter rolling his eyes.

“Yeah sure.” Peter muttered.

“I´m just a bit frustrated on the time line and level of my recovery.” Neal explained.

“Hey, I´m also not cleared for field duty yet.” Peter chipped in.

“Enough sadness. We are among friends, let´s enjoy each other´s company. I have a bottle of wine just for that.” June got up and walked towards the wine cellar.

“What can we do tomorrow?” El asked to no one in particular.

June had reentered the room with a bottle of wine and a decanter and handed them over to Neal. Peter could see that this was a practiced routine for Neal.

“There is an exposition Neal wanted to visit.” June said. “I would have taken him myself, but I have a luncheon.”

“Wonderful, I would love to do something artsy. It is so New York.” El almost glowed while Peter just sighed.

“I think I will pass, but I will tell you were to go.” Neal said.

At El´s questionable look, Neal explained. “I´m not up to walking longer periods of time.”

“You can take your wheelchair.” June suggested.

Neal just glared at her.

“I´m tired. I`m going back up to my room. Where are you staying?”

“June gratefully offered to stay here, so we accepted.”

Peter could see, Neal was pleased that they were staying close and that Peter wouldn´t just leave again.

“Great, I will see you guys at breakfast then. Good night.”

Neal slowly got up and walked back to the stairs.

 

Sometime later when El and Peter walked up to their rooms, they found Neal on one of the couches in the hall on the first floor. He had his eyes closed and he was wheezing a bit. El looked worryingly at Peter, who gestured for her to go to her room. El understood that the men needed their privacy to lick their wounds.

Peter sat down next to Neal and placed his hand tentatively on Neal´s leg.

“I didn´t want you to see me like this.”

“I know, but there is no harm in needing help. You know that do you?” Peter smiled. He really liked to get to know Neal better.

“Thanks for reminding me.”

“You think you can get up, if I help you?”

“Probably, but it will take some time.”

“No problem, I´m not going anywhere.”

Peter held his arm out and Neal took the support Peter offered. When they finally arrived upstairs, Neal was pale and shaking with exhaustion.

Peter made sure Neal was comfortable in his bed, as he was out as soon as his head hit the pillow. Neal opened his eyes again with great effort.

“Stay with me?”

“Sure, no problem. Sleep, I´m here.”

Peter lay down behind Neal and pulled him towards him. He could feel Neal relax and once his breathing evened out, he knew Neal was asleep. He let himself doze off as well.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, a knock on the door woke Peter, Neal was still asleep. He slipped quietly out of bed and answered the door. It was one of June´s servants with a breakfast tray. Peter thanked her and placed it on the table, before going to the bathroom. He relived himself, brushed his teeth and snuck back to the bed.

“Cold.” Neal whimpered when Peter slid behind him.

Neal turned his head around and hesitantly approached Peter´s face, to see if he would pull back, but when Peter didn´t, Neal kissed him.

“Hmm, no dragon breath, me like. I could get used to this.” Neal murmured.

“Me too, but breakfast is getting cold.” Peter got up again and walked to the table.

“There is a robe in the bathroom, take mine as well.”

Peter came back wearing a robe that was two sizes too small, and Neal laughed, he looked adorable, with his bed hair. Neal grimaced when he pulled on the robe. His back still bothered him, come to think of it, he had an appointment with the doctor for a checkup this afternoon.

Peter poured coffee and put a piece of French toast in his mouth.

“God, this is divine.” Peter moaned around his full mouth. “And you get this every day. Neal Caffrey, you don´t know how lucky you are.”

“I do realize. After breakfast, let me show you around town.”

“I would like that.” Peter kissed Neal on his hand.

 

* * *

 

June suggested that Peter and Neal used the town car and her driver. That way, they could make the most of their time side seeing. The wheel chair also fitted in the trunk, so Neal wouldn´t strain himself too much. Even though he kept telling everyone that he didn´t need it.

El had told Peter to take Neal out and later that day to his doctor´s appointment. She was going to join June who had a women luncheon at the Met. It was a fundraiser and El wanted to see if she could use the possible connections for her business. And she wanted the men to have time to get to know each other. She still loved Peter, he was a sweetheart, but she couldn´t take the time he was away on the rigs, the uncertainty, the risks, it had been too much for their relationship. When she announced she couldn´t do it anymore, they both had been torn, but Peter had been devastated. But she made a stone of her heart and pushed through, and in the end it turned out they were good friends.

She knew instantly Peter had a thing for Neal, she had always known Peter was bi, so it didn´t come as a surprise.

He was infatuated from the very first rotation, when he had met Neal. He couldn´t stop taking about his head mechanic. Now that she had seen Neal, she understood, he was a male version of herself. Peter did have a thing for brunettes with blue eyes. She smiled. Even if Neal wasn´t at his best for the moment, she could see they were a match. And she knew Peter would take good care of Neal, like he had with her. He had that protectiveness in him.

 

* * *

 

When Neal and Peter arrived back home it was already dinner time. The appointment with Neal´s doctor had taken more time than Neal had anticipated and he radiated negative energy. June and El wisely didn´t ask what happened and Neal and Peter went upstairs.

Half an hour later, Peter came back down explaining that Neal was taking a nap. The doctor had been cautiously optimistic and had told Neal that his recovery was taking more time than initially estimated. But the doctor was fairly confident he would have a pain free life, however, it became more clear that Neal gained a permanent disability because of the accident. Neal had been frustrated during the visit and he needed to learn how to cope with that news.

Peter could understand why Neal was upset, he would feel the same, but Neal was so much more than a mechanic. He was such a gifted artist and Peter really wanted to get to know Neal.

They needed to talk. It had taken Peter some time to be able to be true his feelings, but he needed to be honest with Neal and with himself.

 

**_  
_ **

****

**_Epilogue_ **

 

Neal quickly walked into the bedroom to change. He had been working on a painting all day and had lost track of time. Peter was due home any minute now. Peter had called early in the morning that he had landed at the airport and was driving home.

Neal had made plans for them to visit New York in two days. He knew Peter needed to wind down from his rotation first. He needed to be able to relax at home, in his own couch, not in the chaos of New York.

Neal had prepared a nice pot roast with baked potatoes and salad and as dessert crème brûlée. He had poured the wine in a decanter, for Peter he had something special from a micro brewery. Peter would appreciate it after six weeks without any alcohol. He quickly put on some casual comfortable clothes, the ones Peter liked to see him in.

After they talked that evening in New York, several months ago, Peter had made his feelings known to Neal and Neal had been intrigued. He had been interested before the accident but never knew that the feelings were mutual. Since Peter made it clear he wanted to get to know Neal, they spend most of Peter´s recovery time together, getting to know each other. The big test came when peter went back working offshore and Neal stayed home. But they pulled through.

Peter helped Neal through some tough periods in his recovery and Neal was grateful for that, he didn´t know if he had been able to do it on his own.

June had been fantastic and had made sure that his vernissage had been a success, his career as an artist almost immediately took off, and Neal loved it. He didn´t regret his injury that had made it impossible to keep working in the oil industry. OK, he wasn´t happy with it when his back told him to take it slower if he had been painting all day standing behind the easel, but still.

After only a couple of months, Peter asked Neal if he would move in with him and Neal accepted. It had been a big step, but they almost immediately fell into sync with each other. June promised Neal he could keep the loft for when they were visiting the city and they always made the most of it. Sometimes, Neal would go up there for a longer period of time when Peter was on the rig. He would paint, play Parcheesi with June, visit old friends and just enjoyed the city. He was grateful for his new life, it was less stressful than before and he loved it.

 

* * *

 

Two days later, they drove up to the city. When they arrived at June´s, it turned out she was not there, so they quickly made their way up to the loft.

“Peter, where is the clothes bag I asked you to bring?”

“Sorry, still in the car, I will get it, do you need it immediately?”

“If you wouldn´t mind?”

“No problem.”

Peter quickly descended the stairs and picked up the bag from the car and walked back up. He could see that his best suit was in there. Neal had probably made some reservation in some fancy restaurant. Neal liked that sort of thing, and for once in a while, Peter didn´t mind.

“What time do we have reservations?” Peter called out in the bathroom where Neal was taking a shower.

“Eight o´clock, but I want to take you somewhere first.” Neal called back.

“OK.”

Peter entered the bathroom to shave himself and Neal gave him a wolf whistle from the shower.

“You like very fine, mister Burke.” He said with a smile that promised a lot.

“Well thank you, mister Caffrey.” He stepped inside the shower, took Neal into his arms and kissed him.

“Don´t Peter, or we will be late. There is time afterwards.” Neal said mockingly stern.

“Shame…” Peter sighed and toweled off to get dressed.

Once they were ready, they walked down and outside was June´s Bentley waiting for them.

“We´re taking June´s Bentley?” Peter asked a bit unsure.

“Yeah, she doesn´t mind. I checked.”

June´s driver Robert opened the back seat door for them. Peter and Neal slid in and the driver pulled into traffic.

When the car stopped in front of the Empire State building, Peter raised his eyebrows.

“Have you ever gone up?” Neal asked, already knowing the answer.

“No, I haven´t.”

“Well, let´s go.”

Robert opened the door and they got out, entering the main entrance. Neal had pre-booked tickets, because they were let into the elevator. It stopped at the 102nd floor and when the exited the car, Peter could see all their friends and family. They were all dressed up. His parents were even there. June was there as was his crew. How had Neal…?

When Peter turned to Neal to ask what was going on, Neal just smiled and got down on one knee.

He took something out of his pocket and opened it and Peter could see it was a white gold wedding band.

“Peter, the first time we met, I was having lunch and you walked in. The first time we spoke, you were all tech talk. The first time we had dinner, you asked me what I wanted from you. And the first time we kissed, I realized that I don't want anything... ...except you. We had some adventures together ( _some people laughed at the understatement of the sentence_ ). And now I'm asking if you'll go on one more adventure with me. Peter Burke... will you marry me? His voice broke on the last sentence and he could feel the tears burning in his eyes

 

“Yes, I will”.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Back to back = the person who has the consecutive shift  
> Pay dirt = finding oil/gas  
> Belly Buster = a belt retaining device used on the monkey board. It allows the derrick man to lean past his overbalance point to handle pipe.  
> BOP = One of several valves installed at the wellhead to prevent the escape of pressure either in the annular space between the casing and the drill pipe.  
> Choke manifold = the arrangement of piping and special valves, called chokes, through which drilling fluids are circulated when the BOP´s are closed to control the pressure encountered during a kick.  
> Kick = an entry of oil/gas into the well bore. If no action is taken to control the kick or kill the well, a blowout will occur.  
> Blowout = an uncontrolled flow of oil/gas.


End file.
